


Lo juro

by LitlBird



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitlBird/pseuds/LitlBird
Summary: "Nos vi a todos. Nos vi a todos de la misma forma en la que acabó Stan."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Juradlo. Jurad que, si Eso no ha muerto, volveremos a matarlo_. Y lo juraron. Vaya si lo juraron. Richie revolvió en sus armarios en busca de algo fuerte, pero no encontró ni una gota de alcohol. Tampoco es que fuera capaz de retener nada en el estómago. Ni en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del aparador y apoyó la frente sobre la madera. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tenía que pensar. Y, por todos los demonios, tenía que encontrar el maldito whiskey.

La tarde no había empezado del todo mal. Hacía un tiempo estupendo en California, y el programa de radio estaba más que escrito, de modo que tendría tiempo para hacer alguna que otra visita a alguna que otra persona antes de entrar en antena. O ese había sido el plan hasta que sonó el teléfono. _Eso ha vuelto, Rich. ¿Recuerdas algo?_ Lo recordaba, sí. Vagamente al principio, pero se iba haciendo más claro a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad; era increíble que hubiera olvidado a Mike. Y a Ben, para el caso. Y Bev, oh Bev. Bill el Tartaja. Stan, el bueno de Stan. Y Eddie. _Dios mío, Eddie._ Por primera vez Richie fue capaz de serenarse lo suficiente como para separarse unos pasos del aparador. Era increíble que hubiera olvidado a Eddie. Sonrió a su pesar. Maldito Eddie Kasprak, con sus malditas riñoneras, su maldito inhalador y el maldito brazo que Bowers le rompió cerca de la... _Calle Neibolt_.

Un torrente de recuerdos invadió su mente, a cada cual más inconexo, pero con un elemento en común: el payaso. El puto payaso. Richie se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó más que se sentó en el suelo. El puto payaso de la calle Neibolt, con su guarida en las alcantarillas. El payaso que se transformaba en lo que uno más temía y que se comía a sus víctimas cuando estaban muertas de miedo. Richie se tapó la boca con las manos para sofocar un grito. Paul Banyan. El hombre lobo. El ojo con tentáculos. _Dios mío, tenía tentáculos_. El estómago se le encogió, pero no tenía nada en su interior para echarlo. Nada salvo miedo. _El puto payaso, joder_. Ahora recordaba todo con claridad: cada día, cada momento, cada muerte. Ben estuvo a punto de morir. Eddie estuvo a punto de morir. Él estuvo a punto de morir. Varias veces. Y volvería a estarlo porque tenía que volver.

_Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?_ Joder si recordaba. Y la promesa también. Volver a Derry, volver a casa, volver a derrotar al payaso como la primera vez. _Solo que la primera vez no lo derrotamos_. Creyeron que sí, pero no. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho no habría servido porque... _Está preñado._ Un torrente de bilis acompañó al último recuerdo que faltaba por encajar. _Joder, está preñado_. Y de bastantes meses, como recordó con una nueva oleada de arcadas. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Eso, fuera lo que fuera, ya habría dado a luz. O estaría a punto. Y si no fueron capaces de matarlo en su momento...

A cuatro patas en el suelo, sobre un charco de vómito a medio formar, Richie aspiró el hedor de su propia bilis, pero lejos de provocarle más arcadas le resultó extrañamente familiar. _Así olía allá abajo_. Tal vez siguiera abajo todavía. Tal vez había quedado atrapado en las luces y la llamada de Mike fuese solo su conciencia intentando despertarle. _¡Levanta, Tozier, te espera un largo día por delante!_ Eso es, debía despertar. Debía volver a Derry. Debía volver a la cama. Debía... _Lo prometiste_. Necesitaba una fregona. Se puso en pie con manos temblorosas. Eso es, una fregona. Primero limpiaría el vómito y luego haría las maletas. Sí, las maletas para Derry, las maletas para casa, para el... _El puto payaso._ Richie paró antes de llegar a la cocina. Una fregona. No, no necesitaba una fregona, necesitaba... necesitaba... _Un inhalador_.

¡Música! ¡Necesitaba música! Trastabilló hasta el tocadiscos y puso un vinilo al azar. Eso es, música. Con la música podía pensar. Subió el volumen hasta notar una familiar punzada en los oídos y se dispuso a buscar la maleta. _¿La maleta?_ No, no necesitaba la maleta; la maleta venía después. Necesitaba... Necesitaba... _Una fregona. Un inhalador. Whiskey._ ¡Un cinturón! Eso es, necesitaba un cinturón. Se dirigió a la habitación y rebuscó en los cajones hasta dar con uno de cuero. Más fácil que encontrar whiskey. Volvió al salón silbando, arrastrando una silla al centro de la habitación por el camino. Eso es, primero el cinturón, luego la fregona, luego el puto payaso. _El puto payaso._

Colocó la silla justo debajo de la lámpara del techo. Nunca le había gustado esa lámpara. Era de las típicas modernas que tenían ganchos y barras en todas direcciones. No sabía en qué pensaba cuando la compró. O tal vez sí. Aun silbando, Richie se subió a la silla y ató un nudo bien fuerte a la lámpara. Fácil, fácil. Más fácil que beber. Menos que la fregona. Más que el inhalador, menos que el puto payaso. El segundo nudo sería más difícil, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con él en las manos. Listo y fácil, de vuelta a Derry. Richie metió la cabeza por el hueco del nudo y ajustó bien el cinturón. _¡Abróchense los cinturones, este cohete va a despegar!_ Tuvo tiempo de soltar una carcajada antes de dar un puntapié a la silla, que cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el charco de vómito sin limpiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Si Richie hubiera querido beber algo la tarde en la que se suicidó, tendría que haber ido a casa de Ben Hanscom. Claro que Ben no estaba muy dispuesto a compartir. Allí tenía de todo, desde whiskey hasta vodka, pasando por ginebra, e iba tomando un poco de cada botella sin prestar atención a ninguna. Llevaba así desde la llamada telefónica. Al principio había pensado en ir a beber a su bar de siempre, pero las piernas le habían fallado antes de llegar a la entrada y había acabado sentado en el suelo frente al mueble-bar.

 _El leproso_ , pensó echando un trago largo de un frasco que bien podía ser ron o colonia, _El leproso era de Eddie_. _Y el pájaro de Mike. Y el mío..._ Era la momia, pero no fue en ella en quien pensó. Fue en Henry Bowers. _El puente de los besos_ , pensó acariciando la "H" de su vientre, _Me rajó como a un tomate_. Y no fue la última vez. _El hombre lobo_. Un dolor ardiente le atravesó la zona abdominal, pero lo silenció con media botella de vodka. _El hombre lobo que no era hombre lobo sino payaso_. Podría haber muerto aquel día. Aquel verano...

A medida que su vista se nublaba, su mente se iba aclarando. Los Perdedores. Los únicos amigos que había llegado a tener jamás. Bill, Mike, Eddie, Richie, Stan. Y... _Beverly_. Ben dejó caer la botella. _Dios, Beverly..._ La única persona a la que había llegado a amar de verdad, a una edad en la que ni siquiera sabía qué significaba esa palabra. _Beverly Marsh_. Ben sonrió. Beverly Marsh, con sus cigarrillos guardados en el dobladillo de los pantalones y su melena pelirroja refulgiendo al sol estival. _Beverly Marsh, tu pelo es fuego invernal._ Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, incluso enfrentarse a... a... _a Eso_.

Eso, joder. Eso, que era un puto payaso, que era una puta araña, que era una puta ciudad. _Eso está en todas partes_. Todas... De haber tenido el estómago de Richie, Ben hubiera vomitado. No, no estaba en todas partes; no estaba allí. Tampoco había estado en los hoteles que solía frecuentar en los viajes de negocios, ni en la casa de su tía cuando era adolescente. Eso solo estaba en Derry. Eso _era_ Derry. _Derry_ era Eso. Y ambas cosas seguían con vida, esperándole. Esperando a que regresara. Porque debía regresar. Lo había prometido. Y mantendría su promesa. Cogería el coche, iría al aeropuerto y volaría de vuelta a casa, de vuelta a Derry, y a la soledad, y al miedo, y al dolor, y a la muerte, y a Eso. De vuelta a Eso.

Una sensación húmeda le hizo bajar la vista. Se había meado encima. O quizás fuera un charco de vodka; había restos de cristales en el suelo. Sea como fuera tenía que limpiarlo. Al tercer intento Ben consiguió levantarse, solo para volver a caer a los dos pasos. Se arrastró más que gateó hasta la cocina, y palmeó el armario bajo el fregadero hasta dar con el pomo. Allí había muchos productos, alguno tendría que valer para las manchas de orina. O de vodka. O de sangre... Ben revolvió en el armario, sacando una botella tras otra hasta dar con un bote grande y blanco. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces para leer la etiqueta: lejía. Sí, la lejía servía. Quitó el tapón y echó un buen chorro sobre los pantalones, extendiendo el líquido con la manga de la camisa. Pronto toda la cocina se llenó de un olor potente, muy similar al vodka. Ben frunció el ceño. Si la lejía olía a alcohol tal vez también supiera a alcohol... Se llevó el bote a los labios y bebió un trago largo, notando al instante cómo su garganta y estómago estallaban en llamas. Oh sí, aquello era alcohol del bueno. Ahogó una tos y bebió otro trago antes de dejar caer el bote. Quemaba. Ardía... _Brasas de enero_ , pensó recostándose contra el frío suelo de la cocina, _Allí ardo yo._


	3. Chapter 3

El inhalador no funcionaba. Por más que lo agitaba y apretaba, Eddie no conseguía calmar la presión que se había instalado en sus pulmones desde que terminara de hablar con Mike. Al principio no había sido más que un pinchazo, pero cuanto más recordaba, más se cerraba su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Y lo recordaba todo.

 _Placebo_. Eddie sacó el neceser de la cómoda. _Es un placebo_. Siempre guardaba un inhalador de reserva por lo que pudiera pasar. _Por eso no funciona_. Se aseguró de que no estuviera vacío y se lo llevó a los labios. _No va a funcionar_. Apretó una, dos, hasta tres veces y aspiró todo lo que pudo, pero más allá del sabor a medicina no sintió nada. _No tengo asma_. _No estoy enfermo. No es real_. Debería funcionar… ¿Por qué no funcionaba? _Porque es un placebo. No lo necesito. Nunca lo necesité y nunca lo necesitaré_. Eddie arrojó el inhalador a la otra punta de la habitación. Si no era real, ¿cómo se explicaba esa presión en el pecho? _Es miedo. Eso solo miedo. Es una reacción normal, Eds._

Eds... Richie siempre le llamaba Eds. Y lo odiaba. Cómo lo odiaba. _Richie…_ La presión del pecho pareció remitir. _Richie Tozier, dios santo_ … Eddie se dejó caer sobre la cama. Era increíble que hubiera olvidado a Richie. Él era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba que no le hacía querer abrir la ventana y saltar a la calle; él y el Club de los Perdedores. Menudo cuadrilla. Un grupo de niños con ganas de pasarlo bien que se habían topado con una fantasía algo más grande de lo que podían manejar. No hubiera sobrevivido a aquel verano de no ser por ellos. No sobreviviría sin ellos.

Un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Eddie se levantó y agudizó el oído. Alguien le llamaba desde el salón. _El leproso_ , pensó sintiendo una nueva punzada de dolor, _El leproso me ha encontrado y viene a por mí._ No, solo era Myra; habían estado viendo la tele antes de la llamada y estaría preocupada. _No, es el leproso. O peor, mi madre_. Su madre siempre se preocupaba por él. Siempre. La sensación de ahogo volvió con fuerza a su garganta y pulmones. Su madre… ¿También estaría ella en Derry cuando volviera? ¿Estaría esperándole bajo el porche de la calle Neibolt, con el payaso y el leproso? ¿Y Henry Bowers? ¿Volvería a partirle el brazo como ya hizo veintisiete años atrás? Y la araña… Eddie sofocó un grito de terror. No. No, la araña no. Se enfrentaría a Henry y a su madre si hacía falta, pero a la araña no. Otra vez no. _Por favor… Por favor, no…_ El aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones. Eddie cerró los ojos y se obligó a hacer que sus órganos volvieran a responder, pero fue inútil. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Lo único que veía era la araña; la araña, que era el payaso, que era el leproso. _No… No puedo. No…_ Necesitaba… necesitaba… _Placebo_. Respirar… Necesitaba… _No es real, nada es real, todo es real_. Aire…

Pastillas. Eddie abrió el cajón de la mesilla y revolvió su contenido hasta dar con un bote pequeño sin etiquetar. Ahí guardaba los tranquilizantes más fuertes. Solo bajo receta médica y nunca teniendo el estómago vacío, pero habría que hacer una excepción. Se sentó en la cama y forzó el tapón del bote hasta que se abrió. Eso es, un par de pastillas y volvería a respirar. Agitó el bote sobre su palma hasta que cayeron tres comprimidos. Tres. Tres no era un par… pero daba igual, eran pequeñas. Se las tragó de golpe y prestó atención a su respiración. No funcionaba. Volvió a agitar el bote y esa vez solo cayó una pastilla. Bien, así serían un número par. Eddie se la metió en la boca y bebió algo de agua para ayudar al organismo a procesarla. Poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando y el aire volvió a sus pulmones, aunque aún sentía presión en el pecho. Agitó de nuevo el bote y dejó que cayera el resto del contenido. Tres, como al principio. Tres, una, tres; siete. Sonrió y se las tragó con otro sorbo de agua. Siete era un buen número. ¿No eran ellos siete perdedores? Tocaban a pastilla por persona: una para Bill, otra para Ben, otra para Stan, otra para Mike, otra para Beverly, otra para Richie, y la última para él.

El vaso no hizo ruido al caer sobre la alfombra, pero el bote vacío sí que resonó contra el cristal. Fue un sonido muy lejano. Toda la habitación parecía alejarse, como absorbida por algún agujero en la pared. Eddie tanteó la almohada y se dejó caer sobre ella. De repente se sentía muy cansado. Demasiado cansado para viajar. Derry tendría que esperar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración, cada vez más superficial. _Por fin…_ Derry tendría que esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un día de estos me vas a matar, Tom. Un día perderás el control y me matarás_. Aquel parecía ser el día. Sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, Tom descargaba puñetazos una y otra vez, pero lejos de defenderse Beverly permanecía quieta, absorbiendo cada golpe sin apenas notarlos. La paliza, por supuesto, era culpa suya, aunque de una forma diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados: esa vez Beverly se lo había buscado de verdad.

Mike les había llamado en medio de la noche, y Beverly había escuchado en silencio mientras Tom pasaba al baño y bajaba las escaleras, probablemente para coger otra cerveza. Nada más colgar, Beverly había encendido un cigarrillo y se lo había fumado despacio, esperando a que Tom volviera a subir de la cocina. A Tom no le gustaba que fumara, pero por una vez no pasaría nada; aquel sería su último cigarrillo, después de todo. Nada más verla, Tom había dejado caer la lata que llevaba en la mano, y Beverly había sacudido las cenizas en las sábanas antes de explicarle la llamada de Mike. Sabía que Tom no lograría entender lo que pasaba en realidad, de modo que le contó la verdad a medias: le había llamado un viejo amigo de la infancia pidiendo que volviera a su pueblo natal para revivir el pasado que habían vivido juntos. Tenía planeado marcharse esa misma noche. Dicho eso, había dado una larga calada al cigarro y había expulsado el humo hacia la cara de Tom, sin dejar de mirarle. Su reacción no se hizo esperar: Tom se abalanzó sobre ella gritando como un animal y le propinó el primero de los muchos golpes que recibiría esa noche. Solo que aquella no era una paliza corriente, Beverly se había asegurado de ello. Aquella vez no sobreviviría al amanecer.

Tumbada sobre la cama en la que nunca más volvería a dormir, Beverly tuvo una extraña sensación de déjà vu: ya no estaba en su habitación sino en Derry, y aquel no era Tom sino su padre. Tal vez se hubiera dejado los platos sin fregar, o las camas sin hacer. O tal vez había mirado a un chico durante demasiado tiempo y por eso su padre debía regañarla; por su bien. Su padre siempre se preocupaba por ella. Siempre. _Papá…_ Quería gritarle que no tenía que preocuparse, que era una niña buena, pero sabía que nada impediría que se derramara la sangre. _Sangre…_ Otro golpe la trasladó al baño, y a un lavabo que no dejaba de borbotar. Había sangre por todas partes: en las paredes, en el suelo, incluso en su cara y sus manos. El terror se apoderó de ella, y por un momento todo fue sangre y oscuridad, sangre y dolor, sangre y muerte. Sangre… y el maldito payaso acechando entre las sombras, esperando a devorarla, a enseñarle su verdadera forma. La araña… _No._ Beverly cerró los ojos con fuerza. _No, no está aquí. No es real._ Clavó las uñas en los muslos de Tom, tratando de aferrarse algo tangible, y recibió una bofetada como respuesta. Tan pronto como había llegado, el terror se marchó, sustituido por la determinación. No era real, pero lo sería si volvía a Derry. Por suerte, no iba a volver. Nunca.

Un puñetazo en el tórax le hizo soltar el poco aire que conservaba en los pulmones. Al inspirar de nuevo, Beverly notó el pinchazo de lo que parecían decenas de fracturas en las costillas. Pronto no sería capaz de respirar, y entonces todo acabaría. No tendría que volver a enfrentarse a su padre, ni a Tom, ni al payaso, ni a esa maldita ciudad. No volvería ver nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a… _Los Perdedores_. Se le encogió el corazón. Ellos habían sido los únicos amigos de verdad que había llegado a tener, los únicos que se habían preocupado por ella. Stan y Mike. Eddie y Richie. Bill… y Ben. _Ben_. Beverly sonrió. _Ben Hanscom_. Él la quería. No como su padre o como Tom, sino de verdad; con el amor incondicional que solo se puede alcanzar a la edad de doce años. Estuvo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, y ella por él. Y por Bill. _Bill_ … Por aquel entonces Beverly hubiera matado por Ben, y muerto por Bill. Esos habían sido los dos hombres de su vida: Bill y Ben, Ben y Bill, y ninguno de ellos era Tom. Por alguna razón eso le hizo reír. La sangre brotó de sus labios y bajó por su mandíbula, mezclándose con las lágrimas de dolor. Los golpes de Tom se hicieron más fuertes, pero no le importó; ya nada importaba. Había llegado el final. _Ben... Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben. Oh, Ben, cuánto te quise._


	5. Chapter 5

Hacía mucho frío a esa hora de la mañana, pero Bill salió a la calle descalzo. De haber estado Audra despierta, seguro que no le hubiera dejado salir sin ponerse antes unas buenas botas y una bufanda, pero Audra aún dormía, cosa que agradecía. Necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar.

Al contrario que el resto de sus amigos, la llamada no le había provocado ningún tipo de terror, sino una sensación de claridad extrema. Recordaba su infancia, recordaba al payaso, y sabía que una vez se enfrentaron a él y creyeron vencer. También sabía que no conseguirían vencerlo una segunda vez. Ninguno de ellos. Por mucho que Mike insistiera, había llegado el final. Bill aminoró el paso, disfrutando del frescor de la nieve bajo sus pies. Unos metros más y dejaría de sentirlos.

Por extraño que pueda parecer, durante sus últimos momentos de vida Bill Denbrough no pensaba en los Perdedores ni en Derry, ni siquiera en el payaso. Pensaba en el más allá. No el de la religión ni en la idea que vendían el cine y la literatura; el verdadero “más allá”, donde moraban las luces y empezaba el macrocosmos. Él lo había visto con solo doce años, y sabía que, una vez llegara su hora, allí era donde acabaría. Agradecía haberlo olvidado durante todo aquel tiempo, pues a una edad tan temprana le hubiera hecho perder la razón, pero en aquel momento la idea de fundirse en uno solo con el resto del universo era más que bienvenida. Tendría que renunciar a su vida terrenal, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar a cambio del descanso eterno. Aquel pensamiento podría parecer pesimista para alguien que tuviera cuentas pendientes, pero Bill, que había amado y visto sus sueños cumplidos a una edad que le había permitido disfrutar de cada momento, se sentía en paz. Amor y deseo, en eso consistía la vida. Y él ya lo había vivido.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la orilla de un lago. No sabía en qué punto exacto se encontraba, pero era un paisaje apacible. Bill inspiró el aire de la montaña y notó una punzada de dolor en el pulmón izquierdo. Sí, aquel lugar valdría. Sopesó la idea de zambullirse en el agua, pero la descartó; no tenía por qué hacer esfuerzos llegados a ese punto. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar al final. Bill se sentó a los pies de un árbol y enterró las piernas en la nieve. Pronto empezaría a nevar, pero convenía ayudar a acelerar el proceso. Sus manos se hundieron y emergieron en aquel manto blanco sin que él las sintiera. Sus dientes empezaron a entrechocar sin que pudiera evitarlo y, aunque no los pudiera ver, estaba convencido de que sus labios se volvían más y más azules cada segundo que pasaba. Bien, bien. Ya quedaba menos. Cuando la nieve le llegó al pecho, Bill se recostó contra el árbol y cerró los ojos, buscando la posición más cómoda. Sólo entonces se permitió un pensamiento que iba más allá del propio más allá: ¿así fue como Georgie murió? Empapado, frío y… ¿solo? No, solo no; el payaso había estado con él. El payaso le había matado. Dos gruesas lágrimas se congelaron nada más salir de sus ojos y bajar por sus mejillas. El payaso le había matado y Bill no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Georgie había muerto y él no había estado a su lado; era justo que ahora él muriera solo también. De ese modo las energías de ambos hermanos se encontrarían en la inmensidad del macrocosmos. Y sin embargo… _Le fallé… Cuando más me necesitaba, le fallé…_ Bill tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba y alzó la vista al cielo, implorando un perdón que nunca llegaría. _Lo siento, Georgie. Lo siento mucho._


	6. Chapter 6

_No van a venir._ Lo supo en cuanto terminó de hablar con Bill. Ninguno volvería. Al principio pensó, casi esperó, que de los seis solo Stan se echaría atrás por las cosas que había visto; ahora entendía que todos tenían sus razones particulares para no querer volver. O tal vez solo una.

Mike Hanlon caminaba por en medio de la carretera principal de Derry. A esas horas toda la ciudad dormía, de modo que no corría peligro de ser atropellado. Y si lo hubiera… bueno, tal vez sería todo más fácil. Suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Una parte de él sabía desde hacía tiempo que todo acabaría así. Y estaba bien. En realidad, lo agradecía. Todos esos años en Derry, vigilando el posible regreso de Pennywise, le habían pasado factura. No le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para sobrevivir a otro asalto del payaso, no si adoptaba su forma original. Estaba muy mayor… Quizás era mejor retirarse ahora que podía. Quizás hubiera otros niños ahí fuera, otros siete perdedores que conseguirían derrotar al monstruo de una vez por todas. O quizás a veces el monstruo gana y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Nada de eso parecía importar ya. Pasara lo que pasase, él ya había cumplido su cometido. Su misión había sido localizar a sus amigos y llevarlos de vuelta a su hogar, y había fracasado. Ahora… solo quedaba retirarse.

Mike había salido de su casa sin un rumbo a seguir, pero no se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer ante él el puente de los besos. Allí era donde había empezado todo, donde Ben había huido de Henry y su banda y había conocido a Bill y Eddie en los Barrens. Aquel grupo de tres había crecido hasta alcanzar los siete miembros, todo gracias a la poca estabilidad de una barandilla y a un niño asustado. Tenía sentido que todo acabara allí. Mike se asomó a los dos extremos del puente y se decantó por el que cruzaba justo por encima del río; no quería que ningún terraplén frenara su caída. Pasó primero una pierna y luego la otra por encima de la barandilla, y se sujetó el tiempo suficiente para escudriñar el río. No se veía nada, pero el ruido del agua era suficiente para guiarle. Estuvo a punto de soltarse cuando vio una figura bajo sus pies. La oscuridad era casi total, pero bajo la luz de la luna podía distinguir los enormes pompones naranjas de su traje plateado. Mike tragó saliva. No gritó. No lloró. Tan solo se quedó mirando fijamente al payaso que le había aterrorizado de pequeño, y que durante veintisiete años había vivido en sus pesadillas. _Ven_ , parecía decir, _Ven aquí abajo, Michael, te lo has ganado. Mereces descansar_. Descansar… Sí, quería descansar. _Ven a flotar, Michael. Aquí todos flotamos_. Mike separó las manos de la barandilla e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante. Durante un glorioso segundo, justo antes de impactar contra el lecho rocoso del río, voló.


End file.
